Pictures
by Sanzo2332
Summary: Pictures hold a thousand memories...the epilogue so many have been waiting for, the finally conculsion of The Ties That Bind


**So for all of you who never figured it out before – though it was never very clear – my story Pictures was the epilogue to The Ties That Bind. The only reason it was never listed as such was because I wrote it before I even finished or had an idea of how to finish the story. If you read Pictures before you can tell that this is a new re-edited version that fits the ending better than before. So I hope you all enjoy the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha**

Days had slowly turned into weeks and weeks into months…months of loneliness and tears. No one truly understood why she had locked herself away in her room, though, they tried to be sympathetic as possible. Yet none of them had the inuyoukai they were falling in love with strip away their choice. He had forced her to live within her own time with only pictures as her constant reminders when her memories began to be inadequate.

Everyone was in those few photos, a faithful little kitsune playing in a grassy field to a fierce taijiya coddling her tiny nekomata, they were all there. Kagome was unafraid to show such pictures to her modern family in hopes that it would help them to understand her sorrow.

They saw every picture, but one single cherished one, a picture that only one set of eyes had ever seen. It was guarded more fiercely than the great Emperor. And that picture always made tears trek down pale cheeks and away from cerulean eyes.

Slowly reaching out for her bedside table, where the image was hidden away, she felt tears begin to sting her eyes and blur her vision. Misery radiated off her body in waves as she gazed upon that picture, at her Taiyoukai.

Forever frozen in time was an image of the inuyoukai sleeping beneath the Goshinboku, his long body cradled by the great roots. The sun danced across his pale face though the large canopy of the ancient tree. His face – for once – was peaceful and more beautiful than an angel. It was one of the few times he was not wearing his mask of indifference that was so accustom to his features. The wind seemed to gently play with his long silver locks and kiss his marked face. His young ningen and her little kitsune were racing beyond his resting form; chasing each other as his kappa squawked like an over worked nanny.

The tears rushed down her cheeks, landing silently on her exposed legs. She did not bother to wipe the salt water away, knowing more would quickly take their place. Reaching out with a shaking hand, she ran her finger over his frozen face.

"S-Sesshoumaru," she sobbed gently.

The amount of time that had passed did not matter; her heart still ached just as greatly. She missed the Taiyoukai more with each passing moment. There was so much they had never had the chance to discover. There was so much that she would never experience simply because of his decision. Everyone else continued on while her heart remained trapped in the past with them.

Quickly returning the picture to it's former resting place before it could be ruined – she really should have gotten it laminated – she slipped out her window and jumped to the ground below. She raced towards the Goshinboku, falling to her knees among the roots as she wept bitterly in the place he once rested.

"I did everything that was asked of me! Everything that you desired! Yet you refuse to let me return," she screamed towards the heavens above.

"Why did you take it all away? What have I done to deserve this?"

Her body seemed to fold in on itself, her forehead coming to rest on the dirt beneath the Goshinboku. She was so lost in her tears that she did not notice nor care for the rain that had begun to fall around her. It began to slip through the swaying leaves soaking the young woman to the point of shivering.

Cerulean eyes fell closed too exhausted from crying…again…to stay conscious any longer. Dreams seemed kinder than reality. Just as the edges of coherent thought began to fade, a deep baritone voice shocked her awake.

"You shall freeze to death, foolish miko, if you fall unconscious in such a downpour."

Memories that had seemed distant and faded slammed back full force like a dam being ripped open. Faces and events seemed so much more radiant, like she had just lived them hours before. It made her heart leap in joy and bleed in pain all in one beat.

Forcing cerulean eyes open, she looked up through the bangs that were sticking to her skin to see a tall man with cropped black hair and the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen. He was dressed in a perfect business suit with a long brown trench coat cradling his form as he grasped a briefcase.

'Damit' her thoughts cried, assuming his voice was caused simply from her over exhaustion. Honestly, she couldn't remember the last time she slept through the night. Releasing a sigh, she let her eyes fall closed as she chose to ignore the stranger.

A deep growl shook her to the core, but she refused to look.

"Miko, do not ignore this one. I shall not tolerate it after such a long period of time."

Growling in return, she curled in on herself, holding her legs tightly against her chest. "Sir, just leave me alone."

The deep vibration of a savage snarl vibrated over the falling rain, echoing in her ears. Against her better judgment, she slowly opened her eyes. What met her sight knocked the breath out of her lungs.

Standing tall, in all of his glory, was Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. He had grown in the couple of months she hadn't seen him, his height increased by inches while his shoulders had broadened and his frame thickened. His silver hair reached impossible lengths, kept in control by a perfect high-ponytail causing him to look similar to his father. Though when she examined his ever stoic face, it was clear was clear that his features had matured greatly, truly looking like a powerful Alpha.

His apparel remained much the same, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga hanging from his blue and gold obi. His haori and hakamas were still there pristine white with red sakura blossoms adorning his collar and sleeves. His spiked bone armour was still clasped to his torso with the spike pauldron arching over his left shoulder. Ankle high boots encased his elegant and graceful feet.

The most drastic changes were that of mokomoko and his striking golden eyes. The great pelt – or tail – increased with his height, but instead of wrapping around his shoulder, it seemed to rest upon both broad bones and flow down his back.

Yet his eyes were what her captivated. The golden colour had remained the same, yet they shined with such intensity and passion, she could not believe that they belonged to the inuyoukai.

The young miko did not know what to think, unsure if she should believe he was real or simply an image her exhausted mind conjured. Either way her heart rate sky rocketed to the point that she could hear it in her ears.

"State your business," she growled uneasily, slowly drawing up onto her knees.

A perfect silver brow arched as he looked down at her. The longer he stared the more nervous she became, backing herself against the Goshinboku.

Tears spiked as her voice hitched. "Please just leave me alone!"

A heavy sigh fell from the Taiyoukai's lips as he bent his form enough to kneel in front of the shivering miko. Her cerulean eyes watched him warily.

"Kagome," he whispered gently, reaching out to cup her cheek.

The sound of her name from those soft lips made something within Kagome snap, making her abruptly stand with hands on her hips and tears streaming down her face. She glowered down at him; lips trembling as so many thoughts came rushing to her mind.

"How dare you! How dare you make such a choice for me!"

Sesshoumaru simply looked up at her with his sad golden eyes, realizing the magnitude of his actions. He understood her pain, if only a fraction of it. Her eyes were closed as she turned her head away from him as if she couldn't bear looking at him.

"How dare you say such words to me! When, in the end, you only lied and betrayed me," she shouted, tears lost within the pelting rain.

Cerulean eyes snapped open in shock when a large palm slammed onto the bark of the Goshinboku beside her, the Taiyoukai looming over her. His lips were curled over his fangs in a snarl as his golden eyes glared at her.

"I was young and foolish, believing I knew what was best, but do not doubt what I spoke*. I meant every word I uttered. Those were my feelings than and they remain the same in this era as well," he growled harshly, having to bend his torso practically in half to look into her eyes.

The miko was shocked to see his scleras* were beginning to bleed crimson. She hadn't seen him this angry in quite some time. Yet it did nothing to quell her anger and hurt. Tears still rolling down her cheeks as her lips trembled, she began to beat her fists against his chest.

"You forced me to abandon everyone! They lived and died without me! You never even gave me the chance to decide! What if I wanted to stay?"

Sad eyes looked down at her as he allowed her take everything out on him. He had admitted it long ago, he had been wrong. He acted as he always did and hurt someone so dear to him. The Taiyoukai only realized his mistake through everyone else's pain along with his own.

"Do you have any idea how much I miss them? How much my heart aches," she screamed, the force behind her hits weakening.

Sesshoumaru let his golden orbs fall closed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her hands grasped the material of his haori as she sobbed into his chest, her cries shaking both of them. A strong hand came up to run claws through her thick raven hair.

"I'm sorry, koi."

_*I must say something first. Because – what I am about to tell you is probably the most selfish thing I have utter throughout my long existence. I must speak it at least once, only once. I love you. And it's because of these feelings that I cannot allow myself to be selfish with you. I am not worthy enough for you; this life is not worthy enough. Kami, I wish you could stay. But you cannot._

*Just incase anyone was wondering, it is the white part of a person's eyes

**Woah, I cannot believe I actually finished this story. I've had it teasing my brain for years and it's an amazement to actually have it all down into words and posted. I hope everyone has enjoyed it to some degree. I also want to thank every single person who has taken the time to review my story, I cannot tell you how much it means to me. So once again thank you!**


End file.
